Waiting For The Light To Change
by nightingale375
Summary: Prequel to Crossroads. Voldermort's first reign of terror is escalating and choices must be made. Not the typical James and Lily story.


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  This is purely for my own enjoyment, please don't sue.

**Waiting For The Light To Change**

By: Nightingale

**Chapter I: Change of Career**

James Potter watched as the flames licked Professor Albus Dumbledore's features as his face stared back at him through the fireplace in the small office.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, with all due respect, I don't think I'm the best person for this."

"You underestimate yourself, James.  I've spoken to the Minister of Magic and he agrees with me on this."

James snorted.  "Of course he did."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.  "You don't agree with your father's assessment?"

James sighed.  "No, but I understand it.  It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Dumbledore nodded sadly in agreement.  "What is your decision?"

"I've only been graduated for four years."

"But you've worked as an Auror for those years.  You'll do fine."

James closed his eyes for a moment.  'I have no idea how I'll live this down with Sirius,' he thought to himself.  Aloud, he said, "Very well, I accept."

"Excellent.  I'll see you in two days.  You will of course join us for our start of term feast," he added.

"I'll be there."

As Dumbledore disappeared from the fire, James looked around the office longingly.  His office.  He worked hard for the last four years to get this, and now he was giving it up.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see his father standing in the doorway.  "Albus tells me you agreed to his proposal."

James leaned back heavily into his chair.  "Yes.  I don't want to, but yes, I did."

William Potter sat down opposite his son.  "James, you know I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important, but we are in dark times.  I don't know who's on our side, and who's not.  I know that you may look at this as an unimportant job, but it's just the opposite."

"I know.  It's just—I've worked so hard to get here.  This is all I've ever wanted, and now that I'm almost there, I don't want to let go.  I—I just can see myself having more of an effect here, where I can actually chase the Death Eaters and put them away, than, well…there."

William heaved a heavy sigh.  "Sometimes what we look at as a sacrifice turns into our greatest gift.  You're influence can help turn the tides of this war.  One person could mean the difference between defeat and victory, and we _must win.  I shudder to think of the world if this evil is allowed to spread further than it already has.  We have to do all we can to stop it, and in the mean time, prepare people to aid in our fight."_

"I realize that.  I just," he let out a frustrated growl.  "I'm being selfish, I know.  Just…just let me wallow in my self pity for today.  It makes me feel better.  Besides, I already said I'd do it."

"I just want you to take this seriously, and put in your full effort while you do."

"I will.  Look, dad, have you ever known me to welch out of anything I said I would do?"

"Well…"

James waved his hand.  "I mean when it was important,"

"No. No I haven't."

"Then trust me now."

William smiled down at James.  "I do trust you.  That's why I asked you."

James just nodded.

They were silent for a moment.  "Now, I think you should go home and get everything in order for your departure."

James looked at the stack of parchment on his desk.  "I can't, I have to finish these reports…"

"They're not your responsibility anymore.  I send them over to Arthur.  You know how much he loves this muggle stuff.  I swear, he would take over that department if I let him, but I need him where he is."

James laughed a bit at this.  Arthur Weasley, a field agent in the Dark Magic Intelligence Office, was always talking about someday transferring to the Muggle Relations Office, but was thus far held back by William.

"If he wasn't so good at what he did, I might let him.  A waist of his talent if you ask me.  Mark my words, one day he's going to replace me as Minister of Magic, though he would have to be forced into office."  He rose from his seat.  "Well, I have to get back to work.  Come home for dinner tonight, I'm sure your mother would love to hear about your new job."

James just scowled as he father retreated.

"You've got to be kidding!  Okay, you got me."  Sirius laughed aloud, reclined on the settee.  James shoved his feet off of the armrest, almost knocking him to the floor, causing Sirius to laugh harder.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"It's _true?!  Oh, wait until I tell Moony.  Him, I could see…but you?"_

"I said drop it, okay," James growled irritably.

Sirius just grinned.  He leaned forward and snatched a book from James' trunk and began flipping through it.  "So, are you really going to do this?"

"How thick are you?  Yes, for the last bloody time."

Sirius sat up and regarded James with a serious look.  "What about all of our work?"

"I don't know."  James sighed and sat down heavily on the end table.  "Give me that."  He snatched the book back from Sirius, glanced at the spine and threw it back onto his pile.

"Why does it have to be you?"

James squeezed his eyes shut, then looked back at Sirius.  "You don't know what its been like around the Ministry lately. Everyone's suspicious of everyone else…  You just don't know who to trust anymore.  Rookwood, from the Department of Magical Mysteries just turned in his assistant as an informant…  The Muggles are even starting to clue in.  I've had to do thirteen memory charms in the last week. Things are escalating lately.  They're not staying in the shadows anymore, and we have nothing really tangible to show for it.  Even with the reports you turned in, we can't convict.  The supporters, what did you call them?"

"Death Eaters."

These Death Eaters are gathering support for their cause, and the ministry wants people in place to do the same for our side, hence my new assignment."

"But…"

James stood up abruptly.  "Look, I don't like this either!  Do you think I want to do this!  I would rather be on an operation, hell, I'd even settle for the paper work, but I can't.  I talked to Dumbledore this morning, and they want me to take more recovery time, plus with who I am, I'm the perfect candidate apparently."

Sirius snorted at this. "Right."

"Shut it."

Sirius smirked, but changed the subject just the same.  "How are you, anyway?"

James' lips tightened to a thin line.  "Fine."

Sirius' gaze softened.  "James, when we found you, you were almost dead."

"I'm fine.  Look, I have to leave first thing tomorrow, so I really need to finish this."

"I'll help you."

"No!  Damn it, Sirius, I don't want to talk about it.  I'm over it.  We got what we wanted, why can't you drop it?  You're worse then Narcissa."

"Narcissa?"

James grinned grimly.  "She was being the comforting sort during our last meeting."

Sirius grimaced.  "Ouch."

"At least she knew when to back off."

"How she doing anyway," Sirius asked, changing the subject again.

"She's getting closer to her target."

Sirius stared down at his hands for a moment.  "Do you ever feel guilty for getting her into all this?"

"What?"

"I mean, for encouraging her in this.  Do you realize how much she'll have to sacrifice if she does succeed?"

"It was her choice.  I don't like it, but she can do a lot of good.  Save a lot of lives.  She accepts that, and I have to as well."  James hesitated for a moment.  "She's different now."

"Of course she is.  Look at who she has to pretend to be.  At whom she has to be around."

"No, it's not that.  She…I don't know.  I noticed it when we were back at Hogwarts too."

Sirius was quiet or a moment.  "Are you worried about her loyalties?"

"No."

"Then just let it go."

James nodded.  "Look, I really do have to finish packing."

"I get it.  Moony will probably pop over when I break the news to him."

"Just…just tell him that him that I'll owl him when I get settled."

"Why?"

Sirius looked at him strangely for a moment.  "Alright."

"Watch yourself, Padfoot."

"What are you not telling me, Prongs?"

"Nothing.  I…I'll owl you guys later."  He paused for a moment.  "I'm glad you got back."

Sirius smiled.  "Thanks.  You just stay safe, and don't have too much fun."

"Will do."


End file.
